The stratum corneum, which is the outermost layer of the mammalian skin, contains intercellular lipids consisting predominantly of ceramides, cholesterol and fatty acids. From studies involving lipid depletion of the corneum by solvent extraction and from enzyme inhibition studies, ceramide in particular has been shown to be essential for the barrier function of the stratum corneum.
In normal skin, if there is perturbation of the barrier function, the epidermis normally re-synthesises the deficient lipids by inducing the expression or activation of the appropriate enzymes. However, under certain conditions, a reduced capacity for re-synthesis of the lipids may occur. This is especially so with elderly subjects, whose stratum corneum ceramide level is in any case reportedly lower than that of younger subjects.
The present invention is based upon the concept of stimulating the synthesis of ceramides in the epidermis by the topical application of precursors thereof in the biosynthetic pathway and/or by stimulation of the activity of enzymes responsible for catalysing the steps in the biosynthetic pathway that yields ceramide (as described later in this specification).